


bad service

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Erik You Slut, Erik is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Poor Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Charles is going to stop sex with Erik to answer the phone, Erik figures he might as well just continue on by himself. 
It's the caller's own fault if they hear something they don't want to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk? ???? ?? ?? ????? ?? ?

It's been _weeks_ since Charles and Erik have been able to set aside their damn jobs and have sex. Twenty-one painful days of Charles stumbling into their bedroom or onto the couch at eleven and waking up at five, before Erik could even _think_ of getting out of bed. Their bed was only for sleeping, for three entire weeks.

To think, a caterpillar could become a completely different thing in a shorter time period than the amount of time Erik had to wait to even see Charles' dick again. It hurt Erik's head.

But finally, _finally,_ Charles doesn't have to stay overtime, or work on essays, or grade papers, or nap for seven hours —Charles can use their bed _properly_ to fuck Erik straight into it and make up for the terrifying amount of time they'd lost to Charles' stupid job.

Feeling Charles' hands on his hips and lips against his neck and his cock—his _cock —_inside him is like coming home and swan-diving onto the nearest piece of comfortable furniture. Hearing his voice gasp into his ear is better than any music anyone could compose. His ocean blue eyes—

"Very, _hah,_ poetic, Erik," chuckles Charles, smiling against his ear. Erik scowls.

_Don't condescend me in my bed,_ he sends at his husband, not trusting his own voice to speak.

_Mm, but I do remember something_ _about us paying for this bed together,_ thinks Charles fondly, thrusting his hips forward particularly hard, making Erik's vision dance with black spots. All Erik can do is cling onto the sheets as Charles continues to pound into him, moaning thinly into the pillow.

God, how he's missed this. He's missed everything about this, about everything they could've done in twenty-one days. Erik swears that once he's able to walk again without wincing he's going to find that dildo that Charles enjoys so much. Erik had to store it away somewhere that was _not_ the bedside table, but it had been long enough that he'd forgotten where exactly he'd put it.

A warm surge of lustful approval shoots through Erik's mind, followed by Charles mouthing at his neck. _A marvelous idea, my dear. However, if I don't blow you in the next twenty-four hours, there will be serious consequences._

Erik whines, sizzling bolts of electric arousal leaving him breathless, his cock hardening even more if possible. If he thought he was close before, then the image of Charles between his legs with his mouth around him has him hurtling towards the edge like a meth-head greyhound who'd taken multiple shots of espresso.

"Charles," Erik gasps, close to sobbing with his impending release, "I'm—"

_ BZZZZT. BZZZZT. _

Erik and Charles yelp as Charles' phone skitters across the bedside table.

_No, no no no, God no please no,_ pleads Erik to any entity that will listen as Charles starts to pull out, _Not now, not now —_

The phone continues to vibrate and be an absolute nuisance as Charles picks it up. Charles' face falls.

Erik growls. "No. Absolutely _not."_

"Darling, I have to—"

"If you pick up that damn call I will leave," snarls Erik. Red burns in his eyes as he sees Charles' glorious erection begin to fade away as he gives Erik an apologetic look as he presses 'call accept'. "Charles, I swear to _God —"_

"Charles Xavier speaking," says Charles, putting the phone up to his ear. "Hi, Moira." Erik eyes flash. "No, you're not interrupting—"

_Like hell she_ isn't, projects Erik. In response Charles throws up his mental shields with a quiet, _shh, darling._

Erik starts to tremble with anger and unhinged _need._ How fucking _dare_ someone try and call Charles, when, if they knew anything, the moment he'd gotten home he'd be with Erik. Right when he was about to get what he'd what he's desperately been craving for for longer than anyone should have to wait, it's taken away.

He's not going to let it happen.

"Excel crashed?" Charles clicks his tongue. "When did you last save it? Oh. That's not... that's not good, uh—Erik!"

Erik grips the metal casing of the smartphone and dangles it the air, out of Charles' reach. _Come back here._

There's a brief moment where Charles merely stares at Erik, and for a heartbeat Erik thinks he's succeeded.

Seconds later the phone is back in Charles' hand and Erik can't feel any metal in the entire room—Charles must've mentally switched off his mutation. Erik notices with a pang of despair that Charles' cock is almost completely soft now.

_There is no god if this can happen to me now,_ Erik thinks vehemently as Charles continues to ramble on to Moira about how she should get in touch with to fix her stupid problem that's keeping Charles' dick from being in his ass.

Well.

Erik can fix that _without_ his powers.

"I would call Hank and see—"

With a loud, definitely audible groan, Erik slips another finger back into himself and wraps his other hand around his cock. The noise makes Charles jump, eyes widening in a very satisfying mixture of arousal and annoyance as he takes in the image.

Charles laughs nervously. "Ha, no, sorry, that—Erik stubbed his toe, is—is all, sorry. What I was saying, was, uh—" Erik finds his prostate and makes sure the sound that he makes is straight off of a triple-x tape, just for Moira's discomfort. Charles' eyes flash, but Erik takes that as a mini-victory, as he can see Charles' cock filling back up again. "And—he's. Well, heh, you know Erik, ever the, uh... the drama queen. One, er, one second."

Erik flashes a grin—and groans for real when he slips two fingers back in, but it's still nowhere near what he wants—at Charles, who has his hand over the speaker.

"Stop. It. _Now."_

"Why should I? You won't do anything about this." By "this" Erik means his erection, and Charles makes note of that with a slow blink and exhale. "Go on with your phone call, liebe. I'll try not to bother you."

_If you didn't want this to happen, you shouldn't of picked up the damn phone in the middle of sex,_ sends Erik. Charles shushes him.

The hand Charles doesn't have over the speaker he clenches into a fist before raising the phone back to his ear. _You'd better be quiet. This is important, Erik._ "He's fine now. Yes. So, as I was saying—"

"Yes, Charles, _yes,"_ moans Erik. Charles begins to tremble. With anger or arousal, Erik assumes both. _"Oh,_ oh, oh..."

"He's just being a brat, is all, don't mind him," Charles hisses, swatting Erik's bicep, narrowly missing his nipple. That was probably done on purpose and Erik hisses. _"Anyway —"_

Erik slides a third in, moaning, "Oh, do it again, please, Da—"

Charles has fast enough mental reflexes that he's able to disable Erik's tongue before the rest of the word gets out. Erik wriggles silently, now. Just because he's muted doesn't mean he's immobile.

Erik's stomach is an absolute mess of precome, his cock leaking steadily every second. In a last-ditch effort Erik drags one finger through the pool and brings it to his lips, licking seductively around the tip, trying to simulate a blowjob that he _definitely_ wishes were Charles' dick, not his own finger.

He gets what he wants: Charles' eyes widen, and his knees buckle.

"I—I'm going to have to go, Moira. So sorry!" The line goes dead and Erik grins as best he can. Charles throws his phone at the end of the bed, slotting their mouths together in a fierce, unforgiving kiss. "I cannot _believe_ you."

"Okay," says Erik breathlessly. Charles scowls.

"That was a serious work call."

"Didn't seem like it."

"Well, it was."

"What are you going to do to me, then?" Erik waggles his eyebrows. Charles' eyes visibly darken, the pupils dilating. Erik shivers and switches back to two fingers, scissoring in and out for the sake of baiting Charles back in. "I didn't do all that work for nothing, I hope."

Charles drops to all fours and crawls between Erik's legs, smirking. "I wouldn't want your 'work' to go to waste." He lowers himself down to where Erik is fingering himself, tracing a finger around his entrance. "However, I believe for that behavior, you're going to have to work some overtime, Mr. Lehnsherr."

 

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S 1 AM I'M SCREAMING
> 
> this is officially the filthiest thing i've ever written eat up you little monsters


End file.
